Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 24
, the Parrot betrays his cellmate and breaks out of prison. The Human Torch and Toro learn the crook has learned how to be immune to fire before Culfam dies from the bullet wounds he sustained in his botched break out attempt. The Parrot, seeking to eliminate the threat of the Human Torch and Toro, sends a parrot to deliver a message. The two heroes stop the crooks sent to deliver the bird to police headquarters and learn that the Parrot intends to rob the local opera house during one of its next performances. Disguised as opera goers the Torch and Toro lay low until they spot gas being filtered into the opera hall through the curtains and spring into action. As the Parrot's minions begin robbing the passed out opera goers, the two heroes attempt to stop them, however the Parrot is too well prepared. When the authorities attempt to storm the opera house they are stopped by the Parrot's thugs armed with flamethrowers. The Torch has his flame smothered with a cloak and Toro is knocked out and taken prisoner. When the Torch recovers from having a flame smothering cloak tossed on him, he attempts to fight the Parrot one on one. The Parrot however has armed himself with "Green Knuckles", a pair of brass knuckles that generate extreme cold. They manage to douse the flames around the Torch's head, allowing the Parrot to easily knock the hero over. The Torch recovers briefly, however in a one-on-one fight with the Parrot he is knocked unconscious. When the Parrot is informed that Toro has escaped, he places the Torch's head on the chopping block of a guillotine. Toro frees the Torch and the two easily trip up the Parrot and his minions, tying them up for the authorities. When the Torch remarks that the Parrot will be executed for his crimes, the Parrot seems less than concerned about this fate, already scheming for a way to escape. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** Culflam * Luther Other Characters: * Inspector Riley * Warden Thomaz * Bob * Tom Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle2 = The Undersea Blitzkrieg | Writer2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = Following his adventure in Oregon , the Sub-Mariner leaves his modified jeep with the authorities while he returns to his native Atlantis. When Namor returns home, he finds the guards unresponsive and when he presses for them to obey his orders he is overpowered and thrown in the dungeon. He is met by Lady Dorma who informs him that his uncle Daka has taken over the kingdom and that those who were loyal to Namor, including his mother, have been locked up. Worse, Daka has allied himself with the Seal People and the Nazis to conquer the world. With Dorma's help, Namor breaks himself and his mother out of prison. Sending the women to gather those who are still loyal to him, Namor disguises himself as an Atlantean guard and joins an army patrol to gather information. Meeting with some of the Seal People he learns that the triad of forces are plotting to invade Argentina, the first step in a plot to invade North and South America. Returning to Atlantis, Namor gathers his loyal followers and launches an attack on the invasion fleet heading toward Argentina. In the ensuing clash, Namor comes across the ship carrying Daka and the Seal People's leader Lonu-Ni. He grabs the two men and flies them to an Argentinian military ship and turns them over to the captain to face punishment for their crimes. Heading back out to sea, Namor then incapacitates the Nazi battleship that is the commanding vessel for the attack. Easily disarming the ship and beating the captain into submission, Namor orders them to return to German with a warning for Hitler to not try to invade again. Returning to Atlantis, Namor is reinstated as leader and his people cheer his return to power. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Namor's Loyalists ** Antagonists: * Atlanteans ** ** others * Seal People ** ** * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Mystery in the Maine Woods | Writer3_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler3_1 = Bob Oksner | Inker3_1 = Bob Oksner | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = The newspaper that Deadline Dawson works for is not getting the paper that is regularly shipped from Maine from the lumber mill owned by Deadline's father, "Bull" Dawson. Demanding to know what is going on, the editor of the paper sends Deadline on an extended vacation to travel up to Maine to find out what the problem is. Happy to get the time off and be able to visit his father, Deadline agrees to go, taking his friend Terry Vance with him. Along the way, they spot a rival lumber mill dealing with a fire and offer to lend a hand. When the man in charge learns that Deadline is part of the Dawson family they are told to leave. Arriving at his father's camp, Deadline introduces Terry to Bull Dawson. Bull explains to the boys that strange floods have caused the logs that they send down river to jam up. The blockages are causing delays as they have to blast the lumber free with TNT at the cost of many of the good logs they have chopped down. Curious as to the cause of the flooding, Terry Vance decides to explore up river and spots the rival logging company taking their water trucks up the river. Realizing that they are causing the floods in order to foul up Bull's business, Terry leads the Dawsons and workers from the Dawson logging camp to where their rivals are causing the flood. Catching them in the act, the loggers round up the saboteurs and turn them over to the authorities, allowing Bull Dawson to resume his business unimpeded by the shady competition. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * (Rival logger) Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = Who Robbed the Carter Bank?, or, How Good a Detective Are You? | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Bob Oksner | Inker4_1 = Bob Oksner | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = Terry Vance takes the reader step by step, clue by clue, on a case involving a bank robbery and allows the reader to become their own sleuth and figure out the guilty party. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Police Commissioner Henderson * Lieutenant Jackson * * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle5 = The German Peace Monger | Writer5_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler5_1 = Sid Greene | Inker5_1 = Sid Greene | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis5 = Hitler's right hand man Herr Huss has decided to defect from Nazi Germany and flees the country. After refueling in Nazi occupied France, Huss flies his plane all the way to America where he ends up in a dogfight with the Patriot who is enjoying flying his own plane over New Jersey. With both planes crippled, both men are forced to eject and the Patriot forces Huss to land and demands answers. Huss explains that he has come to America to provide pertinent information regarding Nazi plots against the country in order to help with the war effort. To this end, Huss has come to New Jersey to seek out his millionaire friend John Garrett. The Patriot agrees to take Huss to Garrett's home where they are invited in by the butler on staff. After explaining himself further, the Patriot is convinced that Huss is telling the truth. He leaves the room to make a call to his friend Jack Casey at the Consolidated Press. As he is telling the incredible tale, the Patriot is attacked by Garrett's butler. On the other end of the line Casey hears a gunshot followed by silence, leaving him to wonder if the Patriot has been killed. This story is continued next issue.... | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * John Garrett's butler Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Items: * Vehicles: * Messerschmitt 110 | StoryTitle6 = The Stronghold of Ali Hamud | Writer6_1 = Ben Thompson | Penciler6_1 = Ben Thompson | Inker6_1 = Ben Thompson | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = Continued from last issue... Flying in a Nazi plane, Ka-Zar spots the home of Arabian prince Ali Hamud, whom he remembers built a home in the jungle while escaping from his enemies. Spotting a Nazi flag fluttering on the property, Ka-Zar decides to go in and investigate. Landing the plane, Ka-Zar is greeted by Ali Hamud who mistakes him for Nazi official Captain Ollendorf. Playing along, Ka-Zar learns that Ali Hamud has offered his property as a staging ground and refueling station for the Luftwaffe en route to attack British colonies in South Africa. Ka-Zar begins thinking of a way to stop this plot when Hamud is given a radio message that came in from the true Captain Ollendorf. Realizing that he has been telling everything to an impostor, Ali orders his guards to detain the jungle hero. Tossed in a jail cell, Ka-Zar is shown to Ollendorf. Identifying him as a Nazi enemy, Ollendorf attempts to shoot him on the spot, however Hamud has a more entertaining idea: He has Ka-Zar tossed into a gladiator arena and made to fight for his life. First, he battles against an armed soldier whom he easily slays. When Hamud then unleashes a pair of leopards to slay him, Ka-Zar finds that he is outmatched when suddenly a panel opens from the floor and a hand reaches out to him. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** * Unnamed giant Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle7 = Grosso of the War-Dust World | Writer7_1 = Jack Kirby | Writer7_2 = Joe Simon | Penciler7_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler7_2 = Fred Bell | Inker7_1 = Fred Bell | Inker7_2 = Al Avison | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis7 = Production of munitions at the Coleman Arms Factory are suddenly and violently stopped when Grosso, a warrior from the "War-Dust World" materializes through dust caused by the manufacturing of war machines. Grosso explains that his world is one driven by war and he is but the first of many who are plotting to bridge the barrier between Earth and the War-Dust World as part of an invasion force. He then begins trashing the munitions plant attracting the attention of the Vision. Their clash causes a massive explosion that disorientates the Vision long enough for Grosso to escape. Deducing that Grosso will attack the King Airplane Factory next, the Vision disguises himself as a horribly burned Coleman Arms employee and gets a job working at the plant. The Vision's hunch plays out when Grosso appears and begins terrorizing the King plant as well. Doffing his disguise, the Vision attacks Grosso anew. During their struggle the Vision is forced to kill his opponent by dropping a vat of molten lead on him, ending his threat. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * Unidentified alien race | StoryTitle8 = The Eye Thief | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Alan Mandel | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis8 = Blakely, a famous playwright, wakes up to find that he has been mysteriously blinded. This becomes the topic of conversation at a party being thrown by Keene, a famous artist. In attendance is Thomas Halloway -- aka the Angel -- who over hears the story and Keene's comment that he would rather die than lose his sight. Keene becomes the next victim of the so called Eye-Thief. However the mystery man does not get away unnoticed this time as fate would have Halloway return to Keene's home after he realized he forgot his cigarette case at the party. Hearing Keene's screams of horror, Halloway changes into the Angel and rushes to his aid. He briefly clashes with the Eye Thief, however the criminal manages to escape. Checking on Keene, he subdues to the hysterical artist and finds a note from a Dr. Hyde who has demanding $100,000 to restore Keene's stolen eyesight. When Keene revives, he makes a plan with him to restore his eyesight and stop Hyde before he can strike another wealthy artist again. Making arrangements to pay the ransom, Keene accompanies Hyde back into town, however the Angel has tampered with Hyde's car and it soon breaks down. Posing as a mechanic, the Angel then fixes the car and offers to drive them the rest of the way to Hyde's home to make final repairs on the vehicle. Liking this "mechanic's" no-questions-asked attitude, Hyde arrogantly hires him as his chauffeur. Later, as Keene undergoes the surgery to have his eyesight restored, the Angel changes into costume and attacks Dr. Hyde after he has completed the surgery. The hero easily overpowers Hyde and threatens to blind him if he does not agree to surrender and learns that Hyde began this scheme after his career was ruined when he accidentally killed a patient while drunk on the job. With Hyde stopped, Keene returns to his career while Hyde is sent to rot in prison for his crimes. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mr. Keen * Mr. Blakely Races and Species: * | Notes = Jeff Cramerhttp://www.comics.org/issue/1710 was named in the Marvel Mystery Handbook:70 Anniversary Special(see Deadline Dawson) and at comics.org. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}